1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a children's chair, and more specifically, to a children's chair capable of folding the frame in height adjusting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children's chairs designed for babies or toddlers have brought great convenience to care givers. With their designed height, babies sitting in the seats are tall enough for a sitting care giver to feed them or have interaction. Most conventional children's chairs are foldable, which is done by folding the frame to a smaller size. The seats can also be detached from the frame for further compaction, and also for modulated manufacturing requirement. Besides, those children's chairs are also equipped with height adjustability to meet various nursing needs from the care givers.
In order to provide foldability for the children's chairs, many ways have been disclosed in the prior art, by the ways of assembling the front leg frame and the rear leg frame, and unlocking the two leg frames so that they can move to each other. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,236, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,180, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,836B2 add a transverse supportive frame between the front leg frame and the rear leg frame in the children's chair. The supportive frame, with fixed length, fixes to the front leg frame and the rear leg frame and maintains the relative position between the front leg frame and the rear leg frame. With different mechanism provided by each patent, users can operate an engagement device at the supportive frame and the front leg frame (or the rear leg frame) to disengage the engagement of the supportive frame on the front leg frame (or the rear leg frame). The two leg frames of the children's chair can then be folded. A foldable supportive frame linking between the bottoms of the front leg frame and the rear leg frame is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,104. In the unfolding status of the children's chair, the supportive frame can not be folded and the front leg frame and the rear leg frame can be maintained in the unfolding status. The user can step on an actuator of the supportive frame on the rear leg frame to fold the supportive frame, and further fold the front and rear leg frames.
The conventional children's chairs mentioned above and in the prior art, however, needs an additional supportive frame or pipe transversely disposed between the front leg frame and the rear leg frame, and requires direct operation on a folding device at the supportive frame/pipe to fold the children's chair.